Wyxt
=Appearance= Wyxt Sinblade is not too intimidating, as barbarian shamans go, at least in terms of looks. With copper red hair, an easy smile, sweet face, and average height, the mallet swinging bear shaman does not seem like much of a killer at first glance. She stands no more than five feet, ten inches in height, somewhat short for most barbarians, and is rather curvy as Cimmerian women go, with an ample chest and full psterior. She is a bit muscular, naturally, as swinging around hammers and maces tend to lend one a degree of brawn, though she is not horribly muscular to the point of offending the eye. Her eyes are a dark brown in color, her skin fair and somewhat tanned. She has full, thick lips and a rather delicate looking nose, with full cheeks that highlight her smile and welcoming demeanour. She looks and is easygoing, with a curious rough accent no doubt developed on the high seas and a chipper attitude, particularly with when her significant other, Siia. Wyxt has long, straight hair that hangs down to the small of her back, with bangs that hang down just past the nostrils, but her hair is generally kept in a long ponytail, sometimes tucked into her shirt and helmet (particularly in battle, so that it is hard to grab). Bangs are swept out of the way, hanging down the left side of her face and just barely veiling her left eye. Her eyes are faintly slanted, giving her a faintly 'feline' look to her face, though pleasantly so. Ears are rather small, with rich coppery orange hair pulled back behind them, leaving them, usually, exposed to the open air. They feature no piercings (yet.). Wyxt's body is very curvaceous and hints, quite clearly, at her darker profession as a harlot amongst the Harlots of the Pirate Isles. The bear shaman woman has a love for play and, no doubt, a darker nature that loves for power, too, and she, being a barbarian, is not above considering the profession of a harlot good fun when done right. Though she has a significant other, Siia, and cares for her more than anything in the whole of the world, they both are in the HotPI for the fun of it, getting along with most of the other characters there and always willing to tease or play around. Wyxt does not do much to hide the swell of her breasts or her full hips, though she 'does' often cover up extensively when running to battle, favoring full suits of thick leather or chainmail. The intimidating bludgeons she wears dissuade potential customers from coming on 'too' strong. That said, Wyxt favors dresses and skirts more than most clothing. Often found wearing simple clothes that emphasize her curves but aren't as revealing as her friends, Wyxt, in a not very barbaric manner, likes to collect various dresses and clothing. She is prone to blushing when not particularly covered up and teased, and can seem almost embarassed, a fact that she has learned to turn in her favor when getting people to warm up to her. She prefers tiaras and circlets over most helmets, though she is not above wearing a helmet to battle. She refuses to wear them in public when at ease, however. The up and coming pirate/mercenary/harlot is ften 'at ease' when in towns though, prefering to take relaxation where she can get it, since she is otherwise a hard working and determined lass. Wyxt's body features a few of the customary blue tattoos of the Cimmerian tribes, hinting at her birthplace somewhere in the brutal norths. Blue, sharp looking symbols decorate the inner curves of her breasts, her belly, legs, shoulders, and cleavage, symbolizing her position in her old tribe as well as her dedication to the path of the bear shaman. It is believed she has had these since childhood, though that rumor is unconfirmed. She also bears a curious birthmark just behind her right ear, that of a tiny black crab-like beetle, that is surprisingly detailed and almost looks real at first glance, but is almost always hidden amongst thick coppery curls. It is unknown what it symbolizes. =Personality= Wyxt's personality is rather easy going and friendly, as barbarians go. She is generally willing to give most people the benefit of the doubt, and while she can be cruel to those that cross her or offend her, she can be far too trusting other times when they seem friendly enough. Siia is her helpful counter to this, the dark templar trained in some of the arts of evil and thus having a sharp eye to watch out for trouble the friendly pair don't care for. Wyxt's jovial attitude can be quite becoming, and her spirits and search for fun are often expressed in her smile, as long as Siia is nearby. ...When Wyxt does not know where Siia is or what her significant other is up to, the barbarian lass becomes quite stressed and tense, and might even become snappish. Siia is considered her other half, and when they are split up, Wyxt feels lost and aggravated. She will cross countries and oceans in search of her beloved if she must, and will tolerate no one coming between them. Siia and their history are about the only things Wyxt is blatantly paranoid about, eyeing probing questioners with outright suspicion and irritation if they carry that conversation to murky waters. =History= Wyxt's childhood is a bit murky at best. It is believed by the residents of Conarch that she was a traveler even as a child, for her parents are unknown though her features are blatantly Cimmerian. Discovered at the edge of the southern entrance to the village as a young girl, it is believed that she smehow traveled through Aquilonia as a child, likely where she met Siia, though why she left at such a young age, barely able to fend for herself, is questionable. Her mysterious ariival, along with the fact that she must, to some degree, be in touch with nature to survive its' perils (though barely!), Wyxt was taken into the barbarian tribe that so valued strength, and trained in the ways of the bear shaman, a role she took to swiftly and without issue. Known for teasing the males of the village, Wyxt trained under the watchful eyes of her Cimmerian brothers and sisters for approximately a decade before departing the village to see the world and find her way. Wyxt wanted to see the sea and the blistering deserts of the south, and so she did. As an aspiring pirate and a mercenary, Wyxt eventually bumped into the likewise wandering Siia, though whether this was destiny or sheer luck of the draw is unknown. Though not exactly approved by her homeland, the the two were wed abroad, and met Solitaire aboard one of the many pirate ships sailing the seas. Taking a liking to the diminuitive but charismatic assassin, she and Siia work together and do not mind working for the sharp intellect of the assassin, though they insist on remaining wanderers. Wyxt claims it is to 'spread the word and name' of the Harlots of the Pirate Isles. Both she and Siia were caught aboard the same vessel as their friend, Solitaire, while traveling abroad, the two of them at work as both mercenaries and harlots before finding themselves branded with the symbol of Thoth-Amon. Curiously, though, they did not lose their essence as much as it drained them of spirit and power, and Wyxt is on a quest to see them restored to their former strengths.